Bloons Royale
Bloons Royale is a strategy game with similar aspect to Clash Royale by Supercell. It's a 1v1, 2v2, or 3v3 game like Bloons TD Battles, but opponents place cards to combat each other. There are four forms that a card can go by. They are troops, buildings, projectiles, and effects. Troops are monkeys that walk on the field and can shoot any troops in range. Buildings are like troops but they are idle and only last for a certain amount of time. Projectiles are able to be hit but are not living and produce an effect when dead. Effects are not physical and are instead items that can damage troops, buildings, or towers in range or boost friendly cards or towers in range. There are also rarities that cards can fall under. In order, they are primary, uncommon, rare, epic, and myths. All cards cost a certain amount of rubber. How the Game Works and How to Win Each player has three towers, two soldier towers and one commander tower. The health and damage that they deal depends on their level. To win, you must have more caps than your opponent does by the time the 3 minute timer goes off. Each tower of yours that is destroyed gives your opponent one cap. It reverses if you destroy an enemy tower; you get a cap if you destroy an enemy tower. If all three towers are destroyed before the 3 minute timer goes off, you automatically win. When a soldier tower is destroyed or the commander tower is hit with, say, a spell, the commander's slow but impactful mini-gun is released, dealing high damage. When you win, you can get chests. Depending on the chest, you will get better rewards or worse. There are, in increasing rarity, Bronze Chests, Rubber Chests, Silver Chests, Golden Chests, Epic Chests, and Legendary Chests. You can get a Cap Chest if you get at least 10 caps total per day. If you miss one day, your chest continues and you can get 2 Cap Chests the next day. You can only store 2 at a time, however. Inside every chest, you can find Bloon packs, which are distraction reinforcements that you can send out on the field that are free from red to zebra, or cost at least 2 rubber if rainbow and above. Arenas and Trophies When you win a match, you can get trophies. These are used to measure your skill and especially bring you up or down to different arenas. Arenas are battlefields that essentially sort players into various skill levels. Be careful though! If you lose, you lose trophies and you can drop arenas. You don't drop an arena until you are at least 50 trophies below the requirement to get in your current arena. Each arena offers you 7 new cards to look for. There is one exception however. This is your first arena, Training Camp, which offers you four primary cards, four rare, and four epic. In the arenas above, you can find two new primary cards, two rare, two epic, and one mythical. Chests also have better or worse statistics depending your arena. If you are in Training Camp, your chests will have lower statistics. Basics of Battle Each battle lasts three minutes. The last minute is known as Rubber Rush or Double Rubber, Double Trouble. One rubber takes 2 seconds to generate and 1 second during Rubber Rush. Decks In the game, you collect cards and make decks. You can make a Battle Deck with your Battle Cards and Bloon Decks with your Bloon Cards. Each deck can have eight cards at maximum. There is an average rubber cost that averages the cost of the cards in your deck. This is an incredibly useful method of measuring how good your deck is. A deck with too high of an ARC will probably have a lower advantage due to the fact that one rubber takes 2 seconds to generate. Battle Cards Category:Games Category:Card Games